Consequences
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post Woman in the Garden. What happens when Ortez doesn't take Booth's message seriously? Brennan's life is in danger and maybe someone else's life too BB. Complete.
1. Talking, Thinking, Remembering

This is my first attempt at a Bones fiction that is to be a complete story and any flames will be used in place of my coat to keep me warm.

Dis- Don't own Bones becasue if I did I might be able to write a decent episode and I'd have more than99 dollars to my name

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Discovering Yourself you guys inspired me to write this fic

* * *

I'm cold. Cold is the all I feel before I wake. The cold is what wakes me. Before opening my eyes I realize that I have an arm and a leg wrapped tightly around me. My eyes flutter open. I look to see Seeley Booth. His arm is around my chest and his leg is around my waist. I'm lying completely naked, on top of Booth in the backseat of his vehicle.

"Booth," I say quietly. His eyes begin to flutter open. He takes in our 'situation' as he opens his eyes.

"Bones," He mumbles.

"Yeah," I answer.

He rubs his eyes with his hands. He obviously realizes that his arm and leg are wrapped around me and moves them, leaving me completely bare. He notices that now I'm uncovered and throws a blanket over me.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently. I have to think about his question. Am I okay? Why would he ask that? I think I'm okay.

"I'm fine," I answer. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I think I'm okay," He answers. "Do you remember what happened?"

I think about his question. My mind drifts back to last night. Booth and I had finished up a case and he was taking me home. I remember Booth dropping me off, but he didn't leave. Someone set my house on fire and Booth came in to save me.

"Yeah, I remember," I answer.

"Come here," He whispers. He holds me close, and wraps another blanket around me. "You're freezing," He says. He pulls me closer. We both lay there in complete silence for the next few minutes. Booth is holding me tightly under the blankets. I start thinking again. Why did Booth ask if I was okay? As soon as I think the words they leave my mouth.

"Why did you ask if I was okay?" I ask. I think now that I've said that, that it was a stupid question and the look I receive makes my thought truer.

"Sometimes I wonder," He says. Am I supposed to understand this? Is this one of those things that I would understand if my head wasn't always buried in my work? I'm really starting to think that I need to stop thinking. Maybe I do think too much.

"I asked if you were okay because of the amount of alcohol we had last night. I didn't know if you were going to be sick," He replied seriously.

I remember that. I wonder why I'm not hung-over, but I'm happy that I'm not, I've heard awful things about the hung-over feeling. I've never, before last night had alcohol before which some people may consider startling, but isn't really. My mind is now stuck on last night and the many things that happened.

Booth saved me, Booth and I got drunk, and we also had sex in the backseat of his SUV. There were other thoughts along with those telling me what happened last night. Technically the thoughts I'm having are memories and not thoughts but that isn't bothering me anymore. I'm thinking about Booth. My heart has left its little box against my will. I'm having romantic thoughts about Seeley Booth now. That thought leads me to thinking that maybe I wanted last night to happen. Booth and I did have fun last night. We were joking around and stuff.

"Earth to Bones," Seeley says, withdrawing me from my thoughts. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," I snap.

"You don't have to be all snappy about it Bones," He comments. His little nickname is really starting to bother me again.

"How many times must I tell you NOT to call me Bones?" I ask angrily.

"If you don't want me to call you Bones then I won't," He says softly.

"Thank you," I whisper. I'm not angry with him, honestly I don't mind the name anymore, but he pissed me off.

"How about I take you home now," He said. I don't wanna move. I'm incredibly comfortable where I am. Booth has his arm around me and I'm warm now so I see no need to move. It didn't take me long to realize that he wasn't giving me a choice. He was searching for his clothes and I found myself thinking about how good he looked without his clothes on. His eyes meet mine and I realize that I've been staring at him. My face flushes slightly before I look away.

"Like what you see Tempe?" He questions. I'm beat red now. I can't believe that. Since when do I turn red because of a guy? I'm thinking and acting like a teenager now. Immature thoughts aren't the only thing going through my mind, I'm also remembering last night again. The next words out of my mouth can't belong to me.

"Maybe I do like what I see," I say. I don't know where the words came from nor do I know where my following actions come from. I can't believe it! What the hell am I thinking? I'm kissing Seeley Booth. He doesn't seem to mind though. Our kissing is growing deeper until we stop. I think that we both have just realized that we're still lying in his backseat and that it's about 40 degrees out. We pull away from each other. He finishes with his clothes and I find myself missing his naked body.

He is driving us to his house before I jump back into my thoughts, mostly of last night. Seeley said I could stay with him after what happened. That leads me to even more thoughts and questions. Why didn't Booth just leave after dropping me off? Did he see who set my house of fire? Why do I get the feeling that he isn't telling me something?

"Why didn't you leave?" I ask. I see that he thinks about my question before answering.

"I thought I saw someone and I wanted to make sure you were okay before I left," He answers.

"Did you see who it was?" I ask.

"Ortez," He answers. "I guess he didn't get my message," He mumbles under his breath. Huh? What message? I'm confused again.

"What are you talking about?" I ask stupidly.

"He wants you dead Tempe and he obviously didn't take my message seriously," He finishes.

"What message?" I ask. He looks at me through the mirror and decides to answer me honestly.

"I nearly shoved my gun down his throat and told him to leave my partner alone," He replied. "I'll make sure you're safe until I find him," He added.

I think for the rest of the drive that Angela was right. I guess I shouldn't beat up gang members in FBI headquarters. I know that Booth will keep me safe even if that means I have to be dependent on someone.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW and I know Brennan is a bit out of Character but I figure somewhere deep down she has to have naughty thoughts LOL 


	2. Worried

Thank you so much Quiet Riot 27, Erkith, Stephanie519, gossipgirl1031, vashluver1, tvnut, babypoet, Bonesrulz13, Kat Blue, NCISLOVER, Inuyasha's-Luver for your reviews 11 reviews for a chapter is like the best I've ever done.

Sorry the chapter is so short But I have a Spanish project to start working on

* * *

It has been two weeks since Booth had told me about his talk with Ortez. In those two weeks I had changed drastically. I was no longer the independent woman I used to be. I depended on Booth now. I depended on him to make me feel safe, to take me to and from work, and to be a friend or maybe more than a friend. I can still take care of myself, but he gives me that secure feeling. My day depends on whether or not his arm is around me in the morning and that scares me. What happened to the independent woman I used to be?

I know what happened to the independent woman I used to be, she left. She left when she found someone who really cared about her. Booth really does care about me, and I find myself caring about him. Things between Booth and I are doing good right now, but with the good comes the bad.

We have a huge case going on right now and I'm supposed to be examining the remains of one of the victims, but I'm not. I'm unfocused. Booth is at a crime seen without me and I'm worried. My mind keeps telling me that something terrible is going to happen to him. I try and hope that nothing awful will happen, as I regain focus on my work.

My focus doesn't stay long. My mind is drifting to any horrible scenario that it can think. I cringe at the thought of finding Booth dead or hurt. I can't accomplish anything if I'm worrying, but I can't stop worrying. I force myself after many failed attempts to get beck to work and stop worrying. Just as I finally convince myself that Booth will be fine my cell phone starts ringing and I become distracted yet again.

"Brennan," I answer. I'm really starting to sound like Booth, I think, as I answer my phone.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth has been shot," The voice on the other line stated. I listen intently as he tells me what happened and where Booth was. I knew something was going to happen to him, my mind insisted on reminding me as I drove to the hospital. He had only been shot in the arm which I was thankful for, but I was concerned nonetheless.

His arm was in a sling when I spotted him. They had removed the bullet already when I was notified. I grabbed him in a tight hug as soon as I reached him.

"I was afraid that something like this was going to happen," I mumble into his shoulder. He wraps his uninjured arm around me.

"I'm okay Tempe," He said softly. I cry into his shoulder. "So you were worried about me?" He asks. I nod into his shoulder. "It's okay Tempe," He says. Some part of me hears him and knows that it's okay that he's okay, but the other part is still scared.

"There going to keep me here overnight for observations," I hear him say. "Tempe are you okay?" He asks. Why is he asking me if I'm okay he's the one who got shot? The question runs through my mind many times before I ask it.

"Why are you asking if I'm okay? You're the one who was shot," I answer.

"I'm worried about you Tempe. You haven't been getting any sleep with this case," He says.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

"You're not fine. I saw you fall asleep while standing up. If that's fine I want to know what not fine is," He says. I move my head from its position on his shoulder and I look him in the eye. Why does he have to do this? I resist the urge to smack him as I look into his eyes. He's right and I hate to admit it. I really haven't been getting enough sleep lately and I did doze off when I was examining those bones the other day.

"What do you want me to say Seeley?" I ask softly. He pulls me back to his shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie," He whispers. I snuggle my head deeper into his shoulder and drift off to sleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I'll update real soon if you do 


	3. Difficult Questions

Thank you to everybody who reviewed chapter 2 I love the feedback but I sadly must say that I'm getting better feedback for my Buffy fiction as of nowwhich means that this story won't be getting updated as often as that one the war between _Bones _and _Buffy _is about to begin whichever story gets more reviews is the one that gets more updates so it's really up to you guys

* * *

Another week has gone by. Booth's arm is still in the sling but he's doing better. I'm constantly worried about him and it scares me so much. Angela has always said that there was something between Booth and me and now I'm starting to see it. I can't stop thinking about him. I think it's possible that I'm falling in love with him. 

Thinking about him seems to have magically made him appear. Seeley Booth is standing in my doorway. He has this strange look in his eyes. I have a feeling that he needs me to do something for him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks. I stare blankly at him. I know there is a smile upon my face as I stare at his lips. The control I once had over myself and my mind is gone. I'm thinking about Booth as more than just a partner, but I know that these thoughts have been there for a while. "Are you okay Tempe?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I answer with a smile. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. I have to send a few e-mails and shut down the computer and I'll be ready." I somehow managed to remember what he said and answer properly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again.

"I'm fine," I say once again. He gives me a look telling me he doesn't believe me.

"What's wrong?" He asks. He's staring into my eyes. How is it that he knows when something is off with me? I look into his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Seeley. I'm just a little bit tired," I whisper. Not many people could get me to honestly admit to being tired but he could. This case has taken a lot out of the two of us. I've been losing sleep and he got shot and has temporarily lost his arm.

"You need to take a break," He says. As soon as I hear the words I know he is right, I do need a break. Even though I know he is right that isn't making our case go away. My need of sleep isn't going to stop this whack job from setting people on fire.

"I know, we both need a break, but we've gotta catch this guy," I answer. He gives me a look a defeat. I've won. The e-mails can be sent in the morning. I shut down the computer and get up.

We leave the lab in silence. We don't speak until we're back at his place.

"Promise me you'll try and get some sleep Tempe," He asks, when we're both lying down. I snuggle into his chest letting him know that I'll try my hardest to get some sleep. I drift off within moments. For the first time in three weeks I got a full night of sleep.

I wake up and it's light out. The sunlight is pouring in through the blinds. Booth is wide awake and staring at me.

"What time is it?" I ask, as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"9:37," He answers. I start freaking out.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yell.

"I didn't wake you up because you needed to get some sleep," He answers. Sleep, I think with a smile. I know I just yelled at him for letting me sleep but now I want to go back. "Tempe are you okay?" He asks.

"I wanna go back to sleep," I say dreamily. He stares at me as if I'm insane. "I'm not insane though. The past three weeks of sleepless nights are coming back to haunt me.

"Is there something that's bothering you Tempe?" He asks. I know that I cannot answer with a no because it wouldn't be the truth. Something is bothering me, but I don't wish to tell him what that something is. He is waiting for my response but I give him none. Should I tell him what it is that is bothering me? Maybe I should.

"Nothing is bothering me Booth, nothing," I lie. So much for telling him the truth, I think silently to myself. He gives me a look, telling me silently without words that he knows I'm lying to him. He really wants to know what is bothering me, but I must stay silent. He can't know that I'm slowly falling in love with him. Or can he know the truth? I look into his eyes and what I see startles me. He is hurt because I refuse to tell him the truth; he thinks that I do not trust him.

"I think I'm in love with you," I mumble. There I told him. I look into his eyes; they're sparkling, with happiness. I'm confused now. These last three weeks have been insane. Booth and I have been different, our entire relationship has changed. Before our last case we argued constantly and now we're getting along, and I'm having fuzzy feelings for him. This isn't right.

"This isn't gonna be the best of timing then," He starts. "Who the hell am I kidding," He adds. "This is perfect timing," He finishes, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had recently settled between us. His words have affected me, with fear. Is he going to want me to get out, to leave? I move myself into a sitting position as he digs his hand into the pocket of his sweatpants. He stares at me. Our eyes are burning holes into each other. I feel his piercing gaze on me. His question startles me and makes me happy that I'm not standing up.

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" He asks. I think I've just left the confinement of reality, because in the reality in which I live Seeley Booth would never be asking me to marry him and I would not have these deep feelings for him. I ponder his question though and where it might have come from and I realize that this has been coming together for the past three weeks. We felt it before this started. The feelings have been hiding deep within for such a long time and I think now we're both allowing them to surface. So now I must ask myself will I marry him.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I'll write chapter 4 if you do LOL 


	4. In Love?

Thank you KatBlue, bones freak, alwaysf0rg0tt3n, Inuyasha's-Luver, kayte, gossipgirl1031, Stephanie519, WOATCAPIITON, BuffyAngelBonesFan, Julyhearts,Mary, kayte, and Literary Litany for your lovely reviews 

Sorry it's a bit short and this is the same chapter as before but upon seeing what KatBlue said and rereading I realized that the end part of this chapter got cut off

* * *

I can't answer his question until I know for sure that this is how he feels.

"Do you love me?" I ask. I need to know whether or not he loves me before I answer. He looks into my eyes silently telling me his answer before speaking it.

"I love you Tempe," He says in answer. As the words leave his lips I know that they're true, because I feel it, I feel his words and their truth. Now I must find my answer. Do I love him? The question haunts my thoughts in the moments passing and I realize that I do in fact love him. I look into his eyes and give him the answer he is in search of, but not in the form of words. I grab his right and uninjured hand into that of my own. Our fingers link and our eyes find meeting as well. Our lips are slowly brought together in the sweetest of kisses. Our tongues soon tangle and then we're panting for breath.

"I'll marry you," I whisper softly. He smiles at me. "But only because I'm in love you," I add. I can't help the smile that has made its presence known on my lips. His smile is matching mine.

We know that despite what has recently happened that we still have to go to work. We slowly but surely drag ourselves from the bed and begin our usual morning routine only at a later time than usual. We try our hardest to act normal throughout the day, but it proves a failure as soon as Angela sees the ring that Booth placed upon my finger this morning.

"You guys are getting married," Angela screamed in excitement as she looked at the two of us.

Booth and I stared at each other silently for the next moments.

"Yes we are getting married," I answer.

"Oh my god!" Angela screams in excitement.

Booth and I both share a smile before we run away leaving Angela alone. We're both standing in my office now.

"I guess we have to get back to work," I say as I walk over to my desk and turn on my computer. He nods saying he'll call me if there are any new developments in the case.

As I finally begin with my work Angela walks into my office and seats herself on my couch. I don't give her the courtesy of looking up when I choose my words to speak.

"What is it Angela?" I ask. I know that she wants to know all of the details of what happened with this engagement, but I won't give her the pleasure of knowing. It is something that I'd rather keep between Booth and myself for the time being. It sounds cruel that I don't wish to tell my best friend that I've fallen in love, but I know that she will prod into our business.

"What am I gonna have to do to get the details of this engagement out of you?" She replies with her own question and I give no answer in response.

She struggles but to no avail. She won't be getting details so easily at this time. I gave in after what happened with Booth and me three weeks ago but now I ignore her. She walks away after a half hour of trying to retrieve the details and I smile in triumph.

Even though Angela has left my office thoughts of Booth still tempt me. I cannot believe that I'm in love with him. I've never been in love before. I've never let myself fall for anyone. Not since the disappearance of my parents. I've never felt attached to someone before. All these feelings are so new to me but I somehow know that it's love.

Today becomes another day in which no work gets accomplished. My mind is wandering far from here again. My thoughts are of Booth and not of my work as they should be. I know that I must focus but the task seems too difficult. I spend the entire day in deep thought and before I realize how much time has passed Booth is standing in the doorway of my office. He's attempting not to laugh at me because I'm asleep on my keyboard.

"Sleep well," He asks as I slowly open my eyes.

I blush in embarrassment. I had never intended to waste the entire day sleeping, especially considering the fact that I was late to begin with. I smile at him though before answering his question.

"Well the keyboard really doesn't make a good pillow, you make a better one," I reply. I realize that what I've just said isn't something that I would normally say, but there is something about Booth that makes my thoughts and words change. I think that he's gotten me to open up more. He managed to find a place in my heart, and that's something I never thought anyone could ever do.

He walks up to my desk lifts me up and carries me out of the office only stopping to ask how I felt about Chinese food. My only thought as he carries me away is what was it that allowed me to let him do that.

"Booth put me down," I scream realizing that he may hurt his arm.

He smiles before obeying me and placing me down. I love that smile almost as much as I love the smiles owner.

* * *

Well I was gonna make her say NO to marrying him but that would be just plain EVIL 

PLEASE REVIEW I have actually started on chapter 5 which is gonna be a little different than usual and I've got the story all planned out it should end up being 6 or 7 chapters total


	5. His Next Move Baby

Thank you kat blue, Acerbond, Stephanie519, Erkith, Julyhearts, alwaysf0rg0tt3n, katblue, canadianagurl, Tate Freak, Transgenic-girl, and KateLilly for you reviews I love the feedback and WOW 20 people's got this on their alert list I'm so proud LOL  
Oh and I said that this chapter would be a little different from the others well it's in Booth's POV instead of Tempe's

* * *

I cuddled her head back into my chest as I listened to her screaming and crying. She had been repeating the same three things to me ever since I had arrived. She told me that it was my entire fault, she didn't want this and told me that I had done this to her. I was beyond confused by her ramblings. Any other words she had spoken had been in comprehendible. She pounded her fists again against my chest. Her words had only been muffled by the sounds of her sobbing. 

I had been to work today even though it was the weekend. Information in the form of a notice had arrived. Ortez had made a move; it had been his first in nearly 8 weeks. He was thankful though that now he only had to worry about Brennan. The case of the psycho-loony who had been setting people of fire was finally settled and the guy behind it was now behind bars.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing a good work shirt Tempe," I whisper softly in an attempt to calm her. She doesn't show any sign that she had even realized that I had spoken. What has gotten into her?

When I got home with a bag of groceries she had come at me with a kitchen knife. Suddenly everything begins to fit. Tempe's mindless ramblings and the letter from Ortez blend slowly together. I have to ask her again what she is talking about to find out though.

"Tempe, did I do something that you didn't want me to do?" I ask playing with her mindless words. I feel her nod into my chest. "Are you going to tell me what I did? What's wrong Tempe?" I ask again. She seems to be calming down. She looks up at me; she is at a complete loss for words as far as I can see. The wet tracks of tears continue down her face. The tears are still sliding down from her eyes. Her eyes are still puffy and red from crying, but now she is attempting to hold the tears down.

She obviously doesn't know what she wants to say or maybe how to say it, but I get a tiny smile from her when I cup her face in my hand. I wipe away the tracks left from her tears with my thumb. The silence has become overwhelming, I can't take it anymore. My mind is telling me to break the silence that has settled itself into the room.

"I got you some popcorn," I say. She'd had the strangest craving for microwave popcorn and so I had gotten some for her. I realize though that I said the wrong this because she started to cry again.

"For god sakes Temperance, just tell me what's wrong," I scream. I can't stand this any longer, her tears are killing me. She brings her eyes back to mine, they're sparkling with tears.

"I'm scared," She whispers softly.

"Why are you scared?" I ask softly. "Is it because you don't want this, whatever this is?" I ask.

"No. I'm scared because, because a part of me does want this," She whispers.

"What is this thing that a part of you wants?" I ask. "Temperance what is it?" She doesn't reply for many moments, but when she does, she doesn't say what I'd expect.

"This isn't my area of expertise Booth, that's why I'm scared," She says. She's afraid of doing something wrong.

"You've gotta be more specific Temperance," I say. "I don't know what you're talking about. Will you please just tell me what's wrong?"

She looks straight into my eyes before replying, before giving me the answer to my long asked question. "I'm pregnant," She whispers. With those words all of my fears come crashing in on me. Ortez isn't going to kill Temperance he's gonna kill the child that is growing within her. As soon as I let that thought take a place in my mind I realize something, he isn't going to kill the child, but he's going to try.

I've learned in my time something very important about people such as him, they won't go for the kill they'll go for the pain. He somehow knows that Temperance is pregnant and he knows that it'll hurt her if he kills the child. I lift her into my arms. Our eyes are still locked when I finally respond.

"I won't let that man hurt you, or our child," I state, my voice is shaking but the seriousness still stands. I know she sees my seriousness.

I can't help the thoughts that overwhelm me. I love her so much and I really don't want to see her get hurt, but I'm afraid that she will get hurt. I try and shake off my negative thoughts before getting up.

"I'm gonna go and make you some popcorn," I tell her before leaving the room. She follows behind me and into the kitchen moments later.

"There is something you're not telling me," She says seriously.

"Ortez isn't after you anymore he's after the baby." My statement doesn't seem to startle her. "I won't let him hurt you," I add moments later. She smiles knowing that I wouldn't let her get hurt.

The timer on the microwave goes off moments later. I take the bag of popcorn out and put it in a large bowl and hand it to Temperance. She smiles in thanks, but then throws a few pieces at me before running away. The first thought that occurs to me is 'that woman is full of surprises.' I chase after her seconds later. I have to protect her and I can't do that if I don't have her to protect. She's gonna be my wife soon enough, I can't have her running from me.

As I continue to think about her I wonder. I wonder if I'll be able to keep her out of harm's way. I also think about how this all started out. Ortez only is doing all this because Temperance bruised his ego. What an ass?

* * *

PLEASE Review I've been working on this chapter since before chapter 4 and I finally finished it today 


	6. What Happens

This is the finale chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really love the feedback.

* * *

Months had gone by since Temperance had told Booth of her pregnancy and Ortez had made it clear that he wanted to harm the child in which she was carrying. Many things had happened since then. For one thing Temperance was no longer Temperance Brennan but Temperance Booth. She and Seeley had been married a week after she had found out about her pregnancy. 

Everything had happened so fast or so it seemed. One moment the two of them couldn't stop arguing with one another and in the next moment the two of them were saving each other's life. Things had changed drastically between the pair. They had once been hateful towards each other and now they were in love, married, and expecting their first child.

Their relationship wasn't the only thing that changed, they had changed as people. She was no longer the scientist who buried herself in her work to escape the harsh reality of the real world. He no longer called her Bones in order to annoy her, but instead he used her first name. It was amazing how they had grown as individuals and as a team.

Temperance and Seeley weren't the only ones who had changed. Angela had changed dramatically herself. She was involved in a serious relationship with a guy who respected her job and the long hours that were sometimes expected of her. Zack had changed a lot as well. He had a girlfriend. Zack was now feeling as though he belonged, which was something that he had so longed for. All of them had changed along with the world and all of its daily changes.

These thoughts were currently owned by Temperance Booth, as she lies on the dirt floor of a basement. Her life and all of the wonderful things in it were flashing before her. After all this time the man who was currently pacing the room had captured her. Ortez had her tied to a pole in the basement of an abandon building. He'd pointed a gun at her on many occasions, but had yet to fire it and she knew exactly why he didn't fire. All Ortez wanted was to panic her husband; he didn't wish to harm her or her child, yet.

She hated this feeling of complete and total fear. Her heart pounded away and her mind rushed trying to find a solution to her current situation. She hoped that nothing happened to her child or herself. She deeply wished that her husband was here with her, but knew that he was not there. She was reminded of what had happened to her on her most recent trip to El Salvador every time Ortez spoke to her. He told her that he was going to kill her and her unborn child and some part believed that he truly would stay true to his word.

She couldn't help the feeling of complete and absolute terror that has washed over her. She had responsibility towards this child, that one year ago would have been the furthest thing from her mind. She had a job to do, she had things to live up to and being in the position that she was in at the moment wasn't helping. Her mind was in overdrive and before she realized it she had dozed off and was only to wake from the sound of gunshot.

She didn't realize until moments had passed that she had been the victim of that shot. She was untied now and being dragged away and driven off. Unconsciousness took hold of her body as the bullet did its biding. She wasn't to wake until she was safe in a hospital bed with her husband stroking her hand soothingly.

"Seeley," She whispered as she slowly regained consciousness.

"How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Like I was shot," She answered.

"I'm just thankful that the guy who shot you didn't aim to well," Booth said in reply to her statement. Temperance had to smile at that. Being kidnapped and shot had been such a terrifying experience, but knowing that by some odd twist of fate she and her child were both fine made her smile.

She was happy that her child was safe which lead her to think back more on the past year. She remembered that one year ago she had been telling Booth that she never wanted children and now here she was, seven months pregnant. Everything felt kind of strange or maybe they were just different.

Temperance stared at her husband and he stared right back at her. Both of them were thinking about all the moments that had led them to where they were at this moment in time. Their partnership had been rough in the beginning, then there had been the extreme jealousy when the other had a date, relationship, or when someone flirted with their partner, and finally the I'm gonna kill you for putting a hit on her. What had started as a working relationship was now a lifelong relationship. They deserved each other because everything with them just fit. They sometimes finished each others statements and they could go from love to hate in seconds. It was actually kind of cute if you looked at it from another person's perspective.

The comfortable silence continued as Seeley stared into Temperance's eyes and she stared right back into his. The silence of the room was interrupted only by the sound of Seeley's cell phone. He said okay a lot but other than that Temperance couldn't hear anything. When he had hung up and put his phone back into his pocket she opened her mouth to ask him what the call was about but Seeley spoke first.

"They caught Ortez," He said answering her unasked question.

"You mean that you didn't go after him after what he did to me?" She sounded insulted. How could Seeley let someone else get this guy?

"Yes," He answered. "I had to stay here and make sure you two were okay, and Collins was afraid that I'd rip Ortez's head off and he told me to stay here with you." He would say anything to make sure she didn't stay mad at him even if only part of it was true.

She forgave him.

"When do I get to leave?" She asked. Tempe hated hospitals but she wasn't the only one, she was very aware of Seeley's hate for them as well. He silently walked out of the room, picked a fight with a nurse, lost the fight with the doctor that the nurse called to her aid, and then silently walked back into the room.

"They're gonna make you stay here for awhile," He answered. The look on her face told him that she wasn't happy about that but knowing that he'd tried to get her out made her smile slightly. Well the thought of her very muscular husband losing a fight to a nurse kind of put the smile on her face.

They sat there for long moments of silence before Seeley grabbed the remote and turned the television on. They watched the news of Ortez being caught by the FBI and everything that had just happened that day, but both were silently wondering what their next adventure would be. Well as the thought came to their minds they vanished it knowing that the baby was gonna be their next adventure. Maybe crime would have to take a vacation.

**THE END**

This is the end and I have NO intention of writing a sequel because I don't do sequels very well they turn out shity so use your Imagination to figure out what could happen next. I have an idea to write a story about Bones having a sisterwho she meets after all this time so that should be my next project LOL

PLEASE REVIEW I had to fuck the system over in order to post this shhh. don't tell anybody


End file.
